


Hello old friends

by dstridesandkarkles



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: Not a work, more of an announcement?





	Hello old friends

I just wanted to say that I know it has been a really long time since I started all my fanfics for Homestuck. Well now that my life has smoothed out to being bearable, I will be returning to all my works so that the nagging feeling of them being unfinished will go away. Hopefully there are still people out there who will read, but if not, at least I will be feeling better finishing them.


End file.
